Sudden Change
by lv2readmanga
Summary: I havent written a story in awhile so heres a bit I have come up with! RoyxMullet. rated T for slight swearing. Roys been feeling sad latley, and wondering what his life means. One night, as well as many more, everything changes. Should I add a epilogue?
1. Chapter 1

(Very short chapter, just for introduction! I might edit this a bit, but im not suree)

Hoot

A Mistaken

Chapter 1

Introduction

_He Stared_

_Out his bedroom window_

_In loneliness_

_He wrote.._

Roy Stopped His pen on the paper, in thought. He stared out his bay window, in wonder. He hadn't noticed the breath mark he left on the window. "shit." he muttered under his breath, wiping it away, remembering the pleasing weather outside, yet here he sat. It was a warm August 1st, as he checked his watch, 7:00 pm. He'd been sitting here for 3 hours, writing those 4 lines. He combed his lengthening hair behind his head for about the millionth time that day, getting up and stretching, hearing his joints pop. He lazily suppressed a yawn, checking his watch once more. 7:01. The minutes were moving slowly today, he felt like that minute had dragged on and on.

He went to his mini fridge and snatched a can of soda, opening it with slight vigor, not realizing how thirsty he was, he took large obnoxious gulps. He went to sit back at the bay window, he didn't know why, but it was his favorite spot throughout his whole room. He had recently took his post those 3 hours ago after coming upstairs in another un-surprised mood, his parents had been fighting again. Nothing New. College again. Roy didn't really bother to care, he was vaguely aware of his lagging grades, he wasn't failing, so that was good enough to satisfy him. He was going to be a senior this upcoming year, and he'd heard it was the best year out of high school, but he didn't have one ounce or excitement for school. He didn't even find one thing in his life that was that great. Roy sighed, opening his bay window, taking a deep lungful of sweet august air. The soft breeze whispered into his room, wrapping him in a peaceful trance, these were the rare moments he felt greatly at a peace. The wind blew his blonde hair back, as he tucked a long piece of hair behind his hair. Everyone commented on his hair. That's how a lot of people knew him by. Mostly it was how he'd changed. Everyone said that as well. Roy never really acknowledged it. He didn't really care that much. He felt more comfortable with who he was now, he felt it was the one thing he could actually come to terms with. He never really was much for stereotypes. Maybe it was that certain someone that had left him, as he was just starting high school. Roy sighed once again, in mono-tone sadness.

"He left.." He quietly said, out the window, to nobody in particular, opening his journal. He reached to turn on his ipod and speakers, "Without me…" He didn't finish, as his last words were drown out by the music sang throughout his room.


	2. Chapter 2

He checked his watch once more, 8 pm. He got up and stretched, and looked out at the waxing moon, as bright as a lamp; he decided some fresh air and inspiration might help being stuck inside and clear his emotions. He climbed down his ladder, deciding to dodge yet _another _argument with his parents. He walked into a small patch of trees, his favorite spot in the yard. Where he could perfectly see the night sky but also be alone. He pulled out his sketch pad and put his sketching glasses on, and started to sketch the blue night sky.

He sat for at least an hour attempting to sketch that beautiful scene. He sighed, setting down his pad, and stretched out onto the cool autumn grass, breathing the deep night air. For one moment he could bathe in the beautiful moonlight with no regrets. He closed his eyes, smiling.

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a deeper shade of the tree, he sat up, wondering how he had gotten there. Then he realized he wasn't alone. He turned around, and found a tall figure staring right back at him. His arms and legs were tingling, and the moon shone just a tad brighter than before. He knew something wasn't right here.

"Who…" he was about to get up, but then the figure came from the darkness and sat right next to him, quietly. Roy couldn't tell who it was, the mans face was hidden behind a familiar long shag of hair that almost resembled Roy's colorful hair…. His memory lacked the sense of who this boy was, but his heart knew right away.

"Mullet..." The name rolled off his tongue like a question more than a statement. The man turned his face, only slightly, but enough to show the familiar bright oceanic eyes that lie beneath the mans hair, only something was off, his eyes slightly dull.

"Why…" He couldn't finish the phrase, before everything went dark.

When Roy awoke, he felt tired, one that reached all the way to his bones. He must have blacked out. He sat up slowly, the blood rushing to the rest of his body.

"What a weird dream…" He thought aloud, only to be corrected.

"It wasn't." The familiar voice next to him responded.

Roy sighed, turning to meet Mullet's mirrored gaze. Roy turned cold and froze.

"Roy" Mullet said, shaking him, "please look at me."

"What are you doing here? Why did you come? Why here, why now?" He questioned, upset.

"Here me out, please." Mullet begged, "there's something I have to tell you… and I don't know how your gunna take it."


	3. Chapter 3

Mullet POV

He took a breath before answering, not sure how to break the news.

"Beatrice... Is gone." He said simply. He looked up to Roy, to read his expression. All he saw was confusion in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"What…. do you mean? She ran off? Like you?" Roy asked softly, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Roy…" Mullet said, putting his head in his hands for a moment, then looking up to meet Roy's eyes, "she's gone." He emphasized the last word, piercing his eyes into Roy's, trying to get through to him.

Roy's expression changed, from confusion to anger quickly. "She's DEAD?! What the hell happened Mullet??" Roy nearly shrieked, jumping off the ground.

"Please Roy quiet down just…" He almost finished, before Roy ran off into the darkness of the woods, and he took off after him.

Roy POV

He ran as quickly as his feet could pull him, as quick as his emotions ran through his veins. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to believe it. Just a few months ago... Just a few short months ago... She was fine, everything was ok. Now all of that was gone. Just in those months. Tears started to fall, and he couldn't pay attention to wear he was running, not that he cared. He knew Mullet would come after him shortly, he ran twice as fast as him anyways.

Mullet had just come back but with a darkness that Roy didn't want… He didn't need anymore sadness in his life... Roy took a quick few turns, hoping to get as far away from Mullet as possible. He came to stop in a lightly lit meadow that he didn't recognize. It was small and hidden behind a few trees. He curled up in a ball, not caring what happened to him now. He loved her to death. He wasn't in love with her but she was like a sister to him. A hole had been ripped into his heart. Soon after he heard footsteps approaching, but he didn't have the energy to move or cry anymore.

Mullet POV

He ran with long strides, trying to catch onto Roy, just as he took a quick left turn. Mullet didn't think he would do that, so he had to back peddle a little. The woods were dark and thick, and it was hard to track Roy since he himself was pretty light on his feet, while Mullet was a little bulkier. He peered to the ground, looking for footprints. He slowly tracked the marks, when he started to hear quiet sobbing. He jogged toward a small opening that was lit with the moonlight, and that's where he found Roy.

He walked up to his body on the ground, and sat next to it.

"You aren't good with news are you," he said somewhat out of breath.

Roy's innocent eyes peered up slowly to Mullet's, they were foggy and unclear. Mullet's expression softened. He let Roy lay there, while he explained what had happened.

"She had cancer." He started off, staring off into the stars, "and she couldn't defeat it…" He continued, looking down, twiddling his thumbs a little, and thinking about his sister.

"I mean... Bea. The girl, who could kick anyone's ass, couldn't defeat it. I think it's unreal." He finished, trying to smile. He looked down at Roy, slightly uncurled, but still silent. Mullet took his stance, and lay next to Roy. He looked at him softly.

"Please say something Roy."

Roy POV

Mullet told him what had happened to Bea, and yea, it did seem unreal. Not even possible. Like it was all a cruel joke. He saw Mullet take his place by him, and meet his eyes.

"Please say something Roy." He asked him quietly.

Roy closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating all the responses he could give mullet. Nice night tonight how was your day, isn't the moon bright? He thought to himself, but of course, those were all dodging the point.

"Did you know." his voice croaked out softly, meeting Mullet's pillow soft blue irises.

"Yes." Mullet replied.

"Why didn't you tell me." He said even softer.

"She didn't want me too," he said, repeating the time when Beatrice had told him.

_Flashback_

Beatrice POV

She shuffled her feet softly, along the crisp autumn leaves that had just fallen. _Everything's dead._ She thought. She missed summer, the warm ocean breeze along the coast of the cove, the crisp cool blue water, the sand on the beaches that just seemed to dissolve your feet. She let the memory blanket her, calming her somewhat. _I miss summer._ Then, just as planned, her brother appeared with caution from behind a group of trees, approaching her.

"What's up?" Mullet asked her, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

She noticed more holes than last time.  
"I need to buy you more pants again don't I." She said solemnly, with a smile.

"Oh, uh..." Mullet stammered, fingering one of the multiple holes in his nearly new jeans, "sorry. You don't need to though its fine, just cuz they have some holes it's not like there gunna fall of or break _now_." He stated simply.

Beatrice thought about this, and compared it to what she was about to break to her brother. She bit her lip.

"Mullet, I have something important to tell you." She said. Mullet looked up attentively as always. Beatrice had always been jealous of Mullet. He got the good facial features, the bright blue brotherly eyes. The warm, soft, yet strong, soul of a brother that she wished she always had.

Mullet looked at her still, waiting for her to speak. Instead, she reached up and took off the bandana that she had been wearing for the past month.

Mullet looked up at her head and saw almost no hair, just baldness. He stared for a moment, curious, if she had gone to the wild side and randomly shaved her head. But then he pushed that thought away to the reality of the situation.

"You have cancer." He stated, not recognizing the words coming out of his mouth.

She looked at him softly and replied.

"Yea... Stage 3. Pancreatic." She said simply, shaking off his broken look.

"Wait a second." Mullet said, not understanding. "Your gunna kick this things ass, your gunna be fine. Hell, you're the girl that can even kick my ass." He said rambling.

She smiled softly; her brother was always the funny one.

The wind softly tickled Mullet's skin, making him realize it was autumn. He then realized the severity of the situation, and his eyes widened.

"Please... Don't tell Roy." She said, her voice cracking, biting her lip once more, looking away. "If he finds out it will kill him. I can't do that to him. Please, just keep that promised for me." She finished.

Mullet was silent for a moment, but he knew he would keep the secret. "Okay... But Beatrice? Promise me something. You're not going to die. Okay? You got to many people who love you here. Your gunna be fine." He finished, trying to forcefully convince himself.

Beatrice wanted to reply to tell him that she didn't know what would happen. But she herself knew that she didn't need to pile up the negativity. She smiled crookedly.

"Of course." She said strongly, putting on a strong look. The Mullet pulled her into a hug, not as strong as usual, but soft. And it helped. He turned to leave, and smiled back at her.

"See ya soon, bear." They laughed simaltanously, remembering there nick names.

"See ya soon, fish boy." She waved him off.

And that was the last time he'd seen her.

_End flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Roy POV

"Why would she do that...?" Roy said in pain and anger, slamming his fist into the ground, "why wouldn't she let me be there for her?!?" He said, new tears streaming down his face. He felt so many emotions at this point he didn't know what to do. "She's always been so selfish…" He said, shaking softly, gripping the grass.

"She did it for you, Roy." Mullet said quietly, but seriously. Roy lifted his head slightly.

"I know..." He said, gaining control of his feelings once more, "but don't you see what I mean." He asked Mullet. Mullet met his eyes.

"Yea... I know." He said, propping his head on his arm, looking up at the stars. "She wouldn't tell me what was up right away. She loved us both, Roy. But she was my sister. Family is basically forced to. You, you were her friend. She chose not to tell you because she loved you just as much as she loved me, but she chose the best for you. Even though you were like a brother to her, her love for you chose the better. To keep you from the pain that family bore. Even if you are strong enough to bear it." Mullet finished quietly. Roy met Mullet's eyes, surprised at how compassionate and deep he was.

"Mullet... That... What you said... That's not like you." He said softly, smiling ever so slightly.

"Yea... I know... And I know up there Bea is probably mentally slapping herself for having such a dumb brother like me." He grinned his toothy grin softly, the smile not completely reaching his eyes.

"Is… there anything else she told you?" Roy asked slowly. Mullet's smile softly dissolved.

_Another flashback_

_A day before Beatrice's death_

Mullet was setting up yet another hide out, as every time he relocated, something made him move yet again. Just then, his cell phone rang, with the only number who knew the hidden cell phone, he flipped it open right away, greeting his one and only bear.

"Hey Bea. Is everything ok?" He asked right away, as she only calls in the severest of situations.

"Yea its all good don't worry fish boy." She said as strongly as possible, covering the receiver to cough. Mullet pretended he couldn't hear.

"So what's up?" He asked non chalantly.

"I forgot something." Beatrice said simply.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Don't hide yourself anymore." She said firmly.

"Bea you know I have to and that nobody can see…" He started to say.

"No, bubble-brain. Think. Hard." She said, sarcastically.

"Uh…." Was the response she got on the other end.

"Don't hide your feelings from people. Cuz eventually the time will pass for the time to really tell someone how you feel. Cuz I'm not going to be around forever to kick you in the ass like a shy puppy greeting someone! If ya know what I mean" She said with a grin. Mullet laughed.

"Ah. I see. So why would you be telling me this?" He questioned.

"Sometimes... You can be ridiculously dumb. Just take my advice and don't lay it off. Kay?" She said.

"Yea, alright, cool." Mullet said non chalantly again.

"You better or im gunna come over there myself and kick yer ass!" She said laughing again, "and just remember, whatever happens, I'll always be with ya someway or another." She finished, hanging up with a smile, not giving Mullet a chance to reply. Mullet smiled softly, shutting his phone, and getting back to work.

_End flashback_

Mullet POV

Mullet had just remembered this now, and hadn't really fully understood what she meant, until now. Looking over to Roy, he was all he had now. Besides the owls and other nature that needed him. Roy was crunching a stray leaf silently, his chocolate eyes obviously concentrated on the task at hand. It was obvious he was connected to Roy. But he wasn't sure what that connection just was. Just then, Roy's innocent bulbs rose to meet Mullet's. Ah yes, the question.

"Not really." He answered slowly.

"What do you mean?" Roy questioned further.

"She just told me not to be so skittish or whatever. You know, like with the whole hiding new places everyday and what not..." He said nonchalantly, dodging the question.

"Ah..." Roy said quietly, throwing out any old response. His eyes drooped ever so slightly, worn out from the emotions and night he had experienced. He yawned. Mullet smiled.

"You look just a little tired." He said laughing, standing up to stretch. The mood had definitely lightened. He looked down to see Roy standing up as well, letting out yet another funny yawn sound. Mullet grinned softly. Roy resembled a puppy dog so well.

"I think…" Roy started dramatically, "even though I wasn't planning on returning.. I will go home." He smiled, noticing a dramatic change in himself, just from the one night with Mullet.

"I think…" Mullet started dramatically, mimicking Roy, "that sounds warm and comfortable."

"Well, im realizing now that it doesn't feel as bad anymore." Roy said simply, turning to go home, and realizing he had no idea where to go.

"ohhh crapp." He said, just as Mullet passed him.

"Don't worry, I know where to go." Mullet said simply, "You really have to get out more Roy eberhardt." He said grinning. Roy returned that grin, as Mullet led there way back.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Ok guys I changed my mind Roy's not blonde anymore, I slightly changed the story so don't freak. Oh and I only have 1 review so… you know what to do.

Roy awoke the next morning comfortably in bed, safe and warm. He craved the warmth. He was at peace. Then everything from the night before came back to him.

Mullet really came back.

But only to tell me that Beatrice died.

Roy then felt sadness overtake him, as he slugged out of bed groggily. He went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee, without bothering to tend to his hair. He almost ran into a wall, until someone intervened.

"Wake up Royyyy." The voice said softly. Roy jumped. He looked up to see Mullet standing there.

"JESUS!" He said dramatically, his heart racing slightly. Mullet picked at Roy's uncombed locks curiously.

"What? Jesus?" He asked curiously, smiling slightly. Roy glared at him, going to the bathroom to get a brush. He started combing his hair roughly, embarrassed. Mullet came from behind him.

"Damn don't hurt yourself." He said, taking the brush from Roy, and softly starting to comb softly through his hair. Roy didn't really care. He was still half asleep, and someone else combing his hair felt good at the time. Mullet took his dear time brushing Roy's hair. Roy yawned softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly began to wake up, and realize the situation going on right in front of him.

"Mullet… wha… Mullet?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Huh?" Mullet asked, stepping back from Roy, still admiring the hair on Roy's head and it still looked the same from before.

"What the heckk are you doing here??" He asked. He thought Mullet was crazy right now.

"Geese if im not welcome I'll just go then." Mullet said, putting his hands up slightly.

"No..." Roy hears himself say softly, "just what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"What are you talking about? You said I could crash here for a night if I needed to." Mullet phrased Roy.

"I said that? Huh… I don't really remember…" He said, trying to remember, as he walked to the kitchen, setting up the coffee maker.

"You were just a little tired last night, so you probably don't remember a lot." Mullet stated. Roy's head snapped up attentively.

"Wait what did I say??" He asked, hoping it wasn't embarrassing.

"Well you said your parents got in a fight and you were pretty sure they left for the night or whatever and said it was safe here." Mullet replied.

"Oh." Roy said, relaxing a little bit.

"What you think you said something stupid?" Mullet asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't, did I?" Roy asked slowly.

"Nah." Mullet replied, pretty sure that Roy didn't say much after he walked straight to his room, fell on the bed, and right to sleep.

"Good." Roy said, starting to get coffee ready. He worked silently, as Mullet watched him curiously. Roy felt his stare. After he got everything set up, he let the coffee start. Then he turned around to face Mullet.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, feeling odd. Mullet stared at him with curious and wild eyes and a small smile.

"You're... different." He said, observantly. Roy laughed. Mullet didn't know HALF of what had happened when he was gone. Mullet looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What so funny now?" He asked, sitting down in one of the bar chairs, propping his elbows up on the countertop, continuing to study Roy.

"Ah nothing. It's just... You don't know a hell of a lot that's been going down with me. You wouldn't think I was so "different", he used finger quotes, "if you knew." He stated.

"Well im not saying you changed like bad or anything… just something in your eyes..." Mullet said softly, thinking to himself. Roy was curious, and he walked up to the countertop, putting his hands firmly on the surface.

"And what would that be?" He questioned. Mullet looked up from his hands, studying Roy's eyes deeply.

"Something... Something your keeping from me... and you yourself can't seem to find…" He went on, talking aloud his thoughts, "you seem... Lost." He tried, finishing, leaning slightly back. Roy stared him down seriously, taking his words into consideration. He took a minute to think.

"It's not what im keeping from you... it's just what hasn't been said…" He stuttered, trying to find the right words, "you've been gone for awhile, and you know that yourself. So of course… you don't know." He looked up to Mullet. Mullet spoke.

"I don't know... maybe your right. It's been awhile. So why can't we make up that time? We are still friends, right?" He questioned. Roy smiled slightly, looking away from him, his smile turning slightly down.

"Yea... time for a change." He said softly, as Mullet smiled smally at him. There eyes met wordlessly. Just then the coffee maker beeped. Roy broke off there eye contact, and turned to pour 2 cups of the coffee. He handed one to Mullet. Mullet wrapped his fingers delicately around the mug, its warmth encompassing his hands. He breathed in the scent softly, remembering a time during the previous winters.

_Flashback_

Mullet walked wordlessly with Roy, on his way home from school. The air was crisp, yet not cold. The snow crunched under there feet. Mullet made a breath in front of him, laughing softly. Roy joined in with him.

"It's so weird." Mullet said, shifting his feet through the snow.

"What are ya talking about? Snow is amazing!" He cheered, running ahead the path, his nose turning red. Mullet ran with him, until they reached one of there old fishing spots, with a small wooden pier that Mullet had shamelessly tried to piece together. Everything looked white too him. It wasn't snow to him, it reminded him of the cold, as he shivered. He walked up closer. He noticed that the pond wasn't blue.

"Roy... what's wrong with the pond?" He asked stupidly, not knowing why he couldn't see much of anything, it was all too white.

"What?" Roy asked, looking over, going to step into the whiteness. Mullet's heart raced.

"Roy! Don't!" He asked, scared Roy would fall into the white, and disappear. It was all so strange to him. Roy stepped onto the ice. Mullet was confused.

"Its ice silly!" He pulled Mullet along with him onto the ice, Mullet almost screamed, he was so scared. He fell onto the whiteness, noticing that it to, was snow.

"Where… where did the water go?" He asked.

"Ice." Roy said simply, sitting beside Mullet onto the cold snow and ice floor. He cleared a small area of the snow, showing Mullet how they were on the pond. It took Mullet a moment.

"But… why?" He asked simply, crossing his legs, clearing more snow, looking through the sheet of ice, trying to find any glance of life in the pond.

"I think… that it's a good thing. The ice can protect use and the fish…" He said slowly, "and I think there's always a time for change, and maybe we can just stand on the pond… for a little while... and then… and then we can go back to fishing again!" He said happily, laying back on the iciness, and spreading his arms and legs, back and forth, making a snow angel.

"See?" He said simply, as Mullet fell back with him, "everything can change."

_End flashback_


	6. Chapter 6

That day started out well. Mullet helped Roy around the house, picking up a few broken items that his parents had left behind the night before. Soon enough, Roy and Mullet were done and sat on the couch and flicked on the TV, looking for something to watch.

"Not that this is boring or anything," Roy started to say, and Mullet interjected

"Hey, why don't we do something fun today?" Mullet suggested with a smile. Roy thought for a moment, trying to think of something to do.

"Why don't we go to the pond?" he suggested happily, "I think I have some fishing poles, and I think its warm today..." he drawled on thoughtfully. Mullet smiled, jumping up from the couch.

"Well then what are we doing sitting here, lets go!" His smile was bright, and Roy felt his aura brighten. Roy joined him standing up, and going to get the poles from the closet.

__________

The pond was a soft blue, with clouds in the sky to match. It was quite tranquil and peaceful, Roy thought. He sat on the pier, letting his toes graze the water, like little kisses he thought. He let the breeze flow through his hair, and he closed his eyes completely at peace.

"I got em'!!!" mullet yelled happily, making Roy open his eyes in surprise. Mullet threw him and innocent smile, holding up his catch.

"Why don't you try actually fishing Roy?" mullet said sarcastically. Roy stretched his limbs flat out on the warm pier, letting the sun envelop him completely.

"Mm never thought of that," he said grinning, as mullet slapped his stomach making him jerk back up.

He grunted and laughed at the smaller boy. Roy picked up a fishing pole and cast out his line. A comfortable silence fell between the two boys. Mullet looked over at Roy, who was looking out at the water. He looked relaxed. Mullet studied him carefully, taking in his soft brown eyes; he knew those would never change. His hair fell tousled over his eyes, making him look soft and vulnerable. He wondered what Roy had truly meant when he said he didn't know him anymore. A soft lock of hair fell in front of Roys face, as small fingers went to put it behind his ear once more. Maybe Roy was right. And that scared him. Mullet smiled up at him softly, and Roy knew it as comfort. A cloud passed over there heads. Roy looked down at the water once more.

"Hey, why don't we have a diving contest?" Mullet suggested, and Roy snickered. "Hahaha! Yea, the day I dive is the day he'll freezes over!" he said looking at mullet seriously.

"Seriously? Diving is so easy Roy. You really don't know how?" mullet questioned him. Roy responded thoughtfully.

"It's not that I don't really know how for the most part, it's kinda also that I haven't really ever dived before, and it's kinda nerve racking to me." he stated. Mullet smiled.

"Well, do you want to learn?" he asked. Roy smiled, happy that mullet offered.

"Teach me o great one!" he said sarcastically, grinning. Mullet returned his grin.

"Alright well it's pretty simple!" he stated, standing up, and helping Roy to his feet as well. He then proceeded to remove his shirt. Roy waited patiently, in which he then realized he was staring at mullet, or moreover studying him. He watched how his muscles moved, his shoulders and arms bending as he removed his shirt. Roy thought passively as to how he had gotten strong, and how he lived on his own. He then met mullet's eyes. Whenever this happened, Roy found himself stupidly entranced. He almost envied his eyes, how blue they were. Roy then remembered he had to break out of the trance, shifting his footing as mullet cleared his throat. Roy proceeded to remove his shirt as well. They stood at the edge of the pier; Roy loved how warm it was on his feet.

His eyes looked to mullet then, studying his relaxed yet poised form, and watched as his arms lifted above his head, bent his knees, and shot into the water with delicate force. _That was perfect _Roy thought to himself, as mullet joined hoisted his wet form onto the pier once more, he then stood up.

"Now you do it." He stated simply, and truthfully, Roy didn't know how so he just gave him a blank stare. Mullet sighed, going to stand behind Roy.

"It's easy." He said softly, his body nearing Roy's just a fraction of an inch, "its all about your bodies natural movement, you have to give into your body, Roy." He said, as his hands softly held Roy's arms from behind, lifting them slowly above his head. "There's really only two things involved in diving," he continued quietly, Roy could feel his breath on his neck, yet stayed completely relaxed like he had done this a million times before, "keeping your arms above your head, and bending your knees," he said, his knees kicking softly forward, to bend Roy's. "Now, you need to bend forward, and then you just relax into your natural state," His voice was quieter than ever, trying to keep Roy as composed as possible, "now let go" he whispered into Roy's ear, when he felt Roy's presence leave. He watched closely, as the smaller boy shot into the water with great poise. Almost perfect.

Roy shot up quickly from the water, smiling. Mullet smiled with him, and there was silence for a moment, as Roy waited for Mullet's deliberation.

"Almost." He stated, grinning. Roy pouted then, and Mullet laughed, he looked sort of adorable actually. Roy joined him on the pier then. Mullet began to sit down, when he saw Roy stand at the edge of the pier. Mullet watched him wordlessly. Roy breathed deeply, and he let his body take over. He felt strength enter him, balance. Then, he let go. He felt himself falling slowly, it seemed like. Then he heard water around him. His heart raced. He knew he'd done it. He popped his head out of the water, looking for Mullet. Then he heard a voice saying:

"Cannon ball!" Mullet yelled loudly, as he crashed with force into the pond. Roy nearly jumped, he wasn't expecting that. Then both boys laughed.

They continued there antics for the next hour or so, laughing and jumping off the pier in there own spins jumps and dives.

As they lay back on the pier drying off, Mullet watched him carefully, studying the boy he hadn't seen for those long months.

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yea?" Roy asked.

"I know I just came here and all, but I was thinking about what you said this earlier, and I think you were right." He explained. Roy looked at him solemnly, studying Mullet's blue ocean eyes. _Ocean eyes_ Roy thought to himself, and how they truly reflected Mullet. Mullet had always been the nature one, the one who knew what to do in every situation, no matter how crazy it got.

"I don't know, Mullet. I think like I am somewhat, but also its just time. Time from being apart, and yea, I think there is time for change. Yet, a lot has happened. I just have to have some time to get used to it..." He mumbled talking aloud what was on his mind. Mullet sat down next to Roy.

"I want to help Roy, I know you think I just came here to deliver news, and just because I had nobody left, but that's not at all completely true. I'm here because I am your friend, and I want to be here for you. When I didn't come around, I knew you needed me and truthfully I needed you sometimes." Mullet said, sincerely. His blue orbs stared into Roy's. Roy looked up slowly at mullet, smiling softly.

"Mullet... What you just said now... Wow. I mean, yesterday you just popped up into my life possibly at one of the worst times," Roy said thoughtfully and continued, "but I think it was also one of the most important." He looked down at his hands, studying them for no real reason. "I thought I was at my breaking point, in fact, I felt so frickin nostalgic. I hated how things were, I wanted to go back. I didn't want to be around anymore, really. To tell you the truth, I felt mad towards you, I didn't know why you left and were gone, and then you just came back, and I think that's one of the best things you have ever done for me." He finished, a tear sliding down his cheek, and he smiled once more, laughing.

"I feel stupid for crying right now!" he exclaimed softly, wiping his cheek, as he quickly composed himself.

"God Roy, you don't need to feel stupid at all." Mullet said softly, meeting Roy's eyes, "I have put you through hell these past 24 hours!" He nearly exclaimed. Roy rebutted.

"You can say that mullet, but you've also changed my life around, these past 24 hours." He simply stated, "You've done what nobody has done for me in awhile." He continued, staring at Mullet sincerely, "You've made me smile. You've made me happy." He finished then, as another cloud passed ever so slowly over the slowly setting sun. Both boys stood then. Roy hugged Mullet in a friendly way, letting him know just how dear he was to him. Mullet understood completely. Roy felt a strange tingle run through his body as he let go of Mullet, but he ignored it.

"Well, I think that's enough deep-ness for one day." He said laughing lightly, picking up the fishing supplies, slipping on his shoes. Just then, the sun started to shine again, as it warmed Roy's back as he turned to face away from the pier.

"You are coming right?" He asked Mullet sarcastically, as Mullet turned slowly toward Roy, joining him on there walk back.

"Don't worry, I know where to go." Roy said, grinning, Mullet soon enough joined with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sudden Change

Chapter 7

When they got back, it was nearly sunset, and there clothes were still a little damp from there swimming lesson earlier. Roy and Mullet walked inside the house, and Roy froze up when he realized something. _What if they come home? What if THEY ARE home?? _He thought, turning to Mullet.

"Crap!" He said aloud, "I'm not sure if my parents are home or not, can you wait outside a sec?" he asked hurriedly. Mullet obliged.

Roy quickly scanned the house, looking for his parents, when he heard his phone beep. _A voicemail? _He thought curiously, picking it up, listening to the message. His mother.

_Roy why don't you ever pick up your phone? Geese I swear sometimes I wonder what you're really up to with your own time. Anyways, I won't be home for awhile, as well as your father. I will probably be a few days, maybe a week. I know this is probably unusual to you, or maybe usual, im not sure... But either way, I left some money for you on the table; I trust you can take care of yourself considering your old enough now. We wont be back for awhile because our counselor suggested some time away from home, to work on our personal marriage etc etc… anyways, give me a call if you need anything I guess… well then, goodbye. See you in a few days or so._

Roy closed his phone, and threw it back onto his bed. He looked about his room, really studying it. It looked different now, as he really looked at it. All he saw was sadness and pain, and for some reason, these past few days it seemed like none of it was real. He felt different, better. He sat for a lazy moment, forgetting about Mullet waiting for the sign to come in, forgetting about everything nearly, and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. _Different... _He thought, becoming solemn, yet in a way, at peace. Like letting go.

He slowly made his way downstairs, and to the door. He called for Mullet softly. No longer than a second later, the blonde boy appeared before him once again. He opened his mouth to speak, letting out a puff of air before speaking.

"Well, it looks like we got the house to ourselves for awhile." He said, letting Mullet walk in, closing the door.

"Parents are out of town for a few days, err a week possibly..." He started to explain, "my mom left me a message." He finished, about to sit on the couch, remembering his wet clothes.

"Hey do you want to borrow a pair of sweats or something?" He asked Mullet, "since our pants are still a little damp? I can throw them in the dryer right away."

"Sure." Mullet said, as Roy went upstairs, and came downstairs with a fresh pair of sweats on, throwing an extra pair of them at Mullet.

"The bathrooms the first door on the right." Roy nodded his head towards the door, and Mullet went to go change.

He came back with his wet pants in hand, and Roy showed him to the laundry room. He threw them into the dryer, and started to walk back out to the living room, Mullet followed him in step, except he started to walk upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy questioned him. Mullet grinned, running up the stairs now, to the last door on the left. Roy's room.

"Shit!" Roy muttered, chasing mullet up the stairs. He did NOT want him to see his room! A few steps behind Mullet, but Mullet got to the door first. He had his hand on the handle, about to open it, when he felt a smaller hand on his, battling to get his hand off the door. Roy breathed heavily.

"Why do you want to see my room?" He inquired. Mullet just stared at him softly, entrancing him, his blue orbs sparkling with something like... Roy couldn't put his finger on it.

"Curiosity." Mullet simply stated, and before Roy knew it, Mullet opened his door. He must have let go of the handle when mullet entranced him. _Damnit! _He said silently to himself, as Mullet walked inside.

Roy's room seemed dark to Mullet, as he took in its full vibe. Sadness. A few notebooks were strewn, some on the floor, some on the red satin bed. The thing that stood out most to him of course, were the walls. They were all covered in drawings, countless numbers of them. His mouth formed an o as he slowly paced the boys room, as he turned to face Roy, still standing in the doorway, pouting with his arms crossed, a brow raised. He laughed softly.

"Roy, this… is kind of cool, actually." He said, coming to a conclusion, as Roy let out a huff, picking up a few scrap pieces of paper, and the notebooks, throwing them into a small drawer by his bed. Mullet's curiosity centered to the notebooks, but he decided not to upset Roy any further, and looking into his personal things would most likely make it worse. The time for that would eventually come, anyways.

"So? What's so cool?" He quoted with his fingers, staring mullet down, a mixture of coldness in his stare. Mullet walked up to one of the drawings that caught his eye. It was fingertips holding a rose. It was very detailed, and Mullet was awed by it.

"I never knew you could do something like this." He said simply, slightly shocked, running his fingers carefully across the canvas, like a precious object. Roy breathed a sigh of relief, un-tensing; he walked over to his bed, looking out at the new night sky out his bay window. Mullet walked to the bay window, sitting down.

"It's not really anything, Mullet." He said, sitting down, curling his legs to his chest.

"What are you talking about Roy?" he asked, baffled, "You drew alll these!" He pointed out, looking around the room once more. Roy just grunted. "I haven't seen anyone draw that well in my life." He stated, his statement falling short, as he realized he didn't know many artists. But he had seen enough to know that Roy wasn't just some normal artist. He had real talent.

"What makes them so well?" he quoted once more, asking Mullet. Mullet took a moment to respond, thinking. He studied another drawing, this time, of the moon. The drawing looked fresh. He felt a wave of sadness come over him quietly.

"Roy... it's like I can feel what you draw," He explained, looking to the curled up boy, "the emotions are subtly clear to me." Roy lifted his head, looking at mullet quietly, pondering what he had said. Mullet met his gaze for a moment, then looked away.

Roy looked at Mullet for a moment before slowly reaching over beside his bed, grabbing a pencil and sketch pad. He began to slowly sketch, as Mullet watched him, breathing steadily. It was obvious to him what Roy was doing, sketching. Both boys sat silently for what seemed hours, Mullet just watching Roy. His pencil moved slowly at first, his brown eyes studying Mullet, hoping he wouldn't notice. Mullet caught his gaze once, holding it. Roy's cheeks turned pink, as he finally ripped his gaze from Mullets, looking down again, his pencil moving quickly now. Mullet grinned. He studied Roy when Roy wasn't looking at him; he studied the contours of his face, the set of his eyes. He found it fascinating.

Time passed, and soon enough, Roy stopped, dropping his pencil and his sketch pad onto the floor, he got up, and went over to Mullet cautiously. All Mullet saw was an artist. Roy curiously touched Mullet's forehead, and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear softly, studying him for a slight moment, and frowning. He then returned to his bed, and quickly sketched one more detail, before dropping the pad back onto the floor, curling back to his original pose. Mullet felt curious, and he got up slowly, and picked up the sketch pad.

The drawing was beautiful, and it was of him. Every detail was perfected, except one. His lips. Mullet studied it for several moments, before peering up slowly to look at Roy, who was still yet positioned in his ball.

"Roy, are you ok?" Mullet asked slowly, getting up, about to walk over to Roy when he heard a soft murmur from him.

Roy felt the room nearly close in on him, realizing with a shock who he really still was. There was something wrong with this picture to him. Roy had to catch himself before speaking.

"I'm tired..." he said simply, taking a deep breath. The night was finally settling on him, and he felt a sadness wash over him, which he thought was gone. He thought he was better. Well, he knew he was better, but there was something not right. Something missing. He couldn't figure it out. He didn't want to think about it right now. He crawled under his sheets, letting the essence of wanting to sleep fully come to him. Mullet was silent.

"You know im not planning on leaving again, right?" Mullet asked seriously. Roy turned to him, gazing at him in a longing yet far away gaze.

"Please don't." Roy said simply, turning over in his bed once more. Mullet once more, obliged.


	8. Chapter 8

Sudden Change

Chapter 8

Visiting Bea

Roy awoke to a soft voice calling to him. It sounded like angels, soft and pure. He basked in the moment, before slowly opening his eyes, in which a blue pair stared back at him.

"Wake up!" Mullet scolded him, "It's almost 11 and we have things to do today!" Roy lazily looked at him with a glazed over stare, not at all trying to compose himself. He then proceeded to turn away from mullet, closing his eyes once more. What he wasn't expecting was a pair of strong warm hands to wrap around his ankles, and yank his ass to the floor. Roy gave Mullet the death stare. Mullet just laughed, offering a hand. Roy just pouted, his eyes welling up with tears like a baby. Which made Mullet laugh more, Roy was definitely cranky.

Roy let out a big huff and got to his feet on his own, padding his way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He then unclothed himself, slowly getting into the shower, letting the warmth bath him extra long today. He let the water roll down his face for probably 5 minutes straight. He let the water relax him, letting go of all his stress, he let himself thought-ramble. _What did last night even mean? I don't even remember a lot of it really.. So much has happened lately… im just glad Mullet's here. _He thought to himself. 30 minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom refreshed, with a towel around his waist. He shook out his hair, looking up at Mullet. Mullet just stared. Roy slowly felt an odd blush crawl up his cheeks for some reason, he turned around, going to get a fresh pair of clothes, and returning back to the bathroom to get dressed. Mullet called to him, and Roy poked his head out the door.

"Where something nice Roy." Mullet said, getting up and walking downstairs. Roy obliged.

* * *

Roy joined Mullet down by the couch, realizing Mullet had changed to, and now both boys were wearing tuxes.

"So… where exactly are we going now?" Roy asked him. Mullet got up, looking towards the door.

"Bea's grave. I think we should say hey, just one more time, you know?" He said, as Roy stood with him, "is that alright, Roy?" Mullet asked seriously, looking into Roy's eyes, then looking at the floor, waiting for an answer.

"Yea, that actually sounds really nice Mullet." Roy answered. Mullet smiled, walking towards the front door, "lets take my car, you can drive if you want." Roy said, and Mullet smiled, almost looking wicked. Roy laughed, thinking of what he just suggested.

"As long as you don't beat it up, alright? Nothing crazy." He said slowly, and Mullet smiled innocently.

"Duh, of course…. Well… that all depends.. What is crazy to you Roy?" He asked, challenging Roy's answer. Roy just grinned, walking out to the car, opening the door and getting outside, meeting Mullet inside as well.

"Just don't break anything." Roy said.

"I can do that." Mullet said, pulling out of the driveway, and starting to speed down the road, Roy was actually a little frightened, but he wouldn't have showed it in front of Mullet.

About 15 miles later, they arrived at the cemetery. It was actually a soft sunny day, and it seemed different to Roy. It seemed peaceful and serene, like the perfect day in one of those cold bitter seasons kind of day. Mullet and Roy walked together across the grass, chatting quietly, until they got at a small grey beautiful stone.

Roy looked at Mullet, and saw him smile softly, sitting on the grass, not even caring about his suite. Roy joined him, the warmth of the day, the softness of the grass, the embrace of the sun. It seemed even Mullet couldn't escape it either. Roy thought about it, about how he felt like Bea knew they were there, about how much she could do, and how she could pretty much make anyone's day better with her smile and her laugh.

Not much was exchanged between the two boys for a moment, as they both sat in thought. Roy, about there friendship, Mullet about how she was his sister and there fond memories together. Roy felt the breeze through his hair, on his face. Like a soft reassuring caress from the wind, but he knew what it really was. It was Bea, saying it was gunna be alright. Roy realized something then. It wasn't just Mullet here with him, but also in his heart was Bea, and they were here to help him get through his hard times. _I guess… even the tackiest of ideas could be true… its just all a faraway place until it actually happens to you… _Roy thought to himself. Over the past few days, hes felt everything from the pain, anguish, and anger. Now he felt more at peace. Not just with Bea, but with his own existence.

"Amazing…" Roy thought aloud, Mullet looking over at him. Roy flushed softly in embarrassment and Mullet grinned and chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed Roy. I always came here, after she passed. Well, until I told you that is. Just sitting here, even though she's gone, its like she is still here. Not in the way that I cant let her go, but in a more peaceful way, a more peaceful place… Then, something drew me back to you, Roy." He stated, peering into Roy's soft youthful eyes, he still looked so young… Mullet thought. "It was like Bea was saying it was time to move on, that she'd always be with me, but someone else needed me. I couldn't just be alone for my whole life, visiting her grave every single day… it wouldn't help me anymore." Mullet continued. Roy stared silently at Mullet, surprised at his words. "I knew I needed you Roy, I knew there was a deeper meaning than just you needing me…" He finished, falling silent. Roy just smiled.

"Lets just… sit here for a little longer, Mullet. I think I need it."

Mullet obliged.

AN:

Sorry, just needed a little filler chapter! soooo sorry I havent updated. I am trying to think of where to go with the story! O.o its really hard being a writer, but I love it anyways. reviews are nice. also, we needed a final for Bea's death, just to set things straight and all. Everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you sooo much!!! love yall.


	9. Chapter 9

Sudden Change

Chap 9

As soon as the boys got back, Roy fell lazily to the couch, smiling, in peace. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, loosening his tie. Even when Mullet was here before, he had this never ending nagging feeling about Beatrice, and now that he had actually had some time to say goodbye, it all felt that much better. Both boys were still recovering, but were now at more of a understanding and accepting stage of her death.

"Thank you.." Roy looked to Mullet as he walked in the door, shutting it behind him, "so much, Mullet." Mullet just smiled, sitting beside Roy. He also breathed a sigh of peace.

"We both needed it, Roy. It was good for both of us." Mullet said to him, as he remembered something that Bea had told him.

"But something still puzzles me Roy. When we were talking one day, she said something to me. She said don't hide yourself."

Roy looked at him oddly, "but you need to… duh." He said without thought.

Mullet laughed at how blonde Roy was, he reached over and roughly messed up his hair . "That's funny." he said, looking down at his lap.

Roy thought silently for a moment before speaking. "I think what she meant was don't hide your inner self, don't hold up so many walls.... and... Just be you." He finished simply, smiling up at mullet.

Mullet laughed, "true and cheesy, but a difficult thing for me to do Roy."

"What do you mean? I mean all you have really is me, I mean, beside yourself as well…. Maybe she means to also listen to your heart sometimes to and not just do what your brain says is right, but also your gut and soul…" Roy started to blabber, but fell silent with a chuckle. "Sorry I'm being so philosophical. Just trying to help."

"No… that helped, Roy. I think your right." Mullet said, relaxing back into the sofa.

"Ohhh my gosh. Is THAT what time it is?" Mullet laughed at Roy's sarcastic joke. He lightly punched him in the arm playfully, earning him a small laugh from Roy. But he didn't blame him, it was afternoon already, on top of the fact that the movie was like 3 hours long. But he was a little more prone to the night and it didn't feel late for him at all.

"So…then what do you want to do today?" He asked him, and Roy thought for a moment.

"Lets just watch a movie, eh?" He suggested. Mullet gave him a weird look.

"But its beautiful outside.. wouldn't you want to get out-?" He questioned him, thinking Roy was always the one for peace with nature. Unlike today, when Roy shook his head before Mullet could finish, "side?…"

"Nuh-uh." Roy said simply, getting up to shut the blinds, the setting sun in his eyes. Had they really been outside _that long?_ "there will be plenty of other beautiful days, I think we both need a layed back afternoon for now." He stated, kneeling down to pick a movie.

"Any suggestions?" He asked, turning his head towards Mullet.

"Naw, just close your eyes and pick something, that's what I always do." He replied. Roy decided to do just that. He closed his eyes, his finger skimming the shelves, then stopping. He opened his eyes and pulled out the movie happily, putting the DVD in, and went to sit next to Mullet once again.

"Well, what movie?"

"You'll see." Roy said, smiling as the main title started to appear.

2012. Mullet laughed. "Oh, how appropriate!" He turned to Roy and smiled, earning him a small grin back, the movie then starting. About 30 minutes in, Mullet made another comment.

"So how much more time do we get to waste watch-?" He asked, turning to Roy, only to realize he was dozing off, and he smiled softly. He went to go check the DVD, finding the movie was 2 hours and 30 minutes long, even a little longer. He sighed, about to go sit back down, when he heard a thud. He turned back to find Roy slouched over the couch, and he groaned. He carefully lifted Roy up, to sit back down. He didn't want Roy to think he ditched him anyways, even if it was 2 hours of pure Hollywood.

When Mullet sat down, Roy's body weight leaned up against him, he was STILL asleep, and his head was now on Mullet's shoulder. Mullet felt the soft brown locks of Roy's hair brush up against his white sleeve, his face felt warm against his arm. _Jesus how tired is he?! _Mullet thought, slightly uncomfortable with Roy up against him. But he couldn't blame him, he was asleep, completely oblivious, so he decided to settle in as best as possible.

An hour an a half had passed, and there was at least 30 minutes left of the movie, and Mullet was severely bored, and Roy still asleep. Even with the situation at hand, Mullet felt somewhat relaxed. That is, until Roy started to shift against him.

"Mullet…" He heard Roy say softly. _Oh lord, he talks in his sleep… and why is he saying my name.. like that? _Mullet thought, staring down at the younger boy. Just then, Roy rubbed his head against Mullet's shoulder, sighing softly, smiling in his sleep. _What DOES that boy think, honestly?_ Mullet thought/whispered to himself. But of course, the situation remained the same. In fact, it ended up where now Roy was literally cuddled against Mullet, both hands resting around Mullet, kind of like a teddy bear. Involuntarily, of course. Mullet thought. Mullet was slightly flushed, and he looked down at Roy's solemn quiet face, like a child Mullet thought. Of course, this didn't last longer either. He started to think quietly to himself, about Roy. Numerous questions running through his brain. _What DOES he think? _Mullet thought seriously again. _What did he think when I came back? Its like.. He's all better now, but that first night he was so broken… _Mullet contemplated, just as he heard the ending credits.

"Well then." He said, he wasn't even paying attention the last hour anyways. _Now what to do… _He thought frustrated, he really needed some fresh air. He got up very softly, making sure to put a pillow down in his spot, for Roy's head to lay on. Then he threw a blanket over Roy, starting to quietly pace, ending up walking out onto Roy's street, needing to clear his head. The streetlights were dim, the sky now a dark blue, the stars shining; and there was a cool breeze in the warm night air. He ran a hand through his hair, walking slowly, enjoying the nice weather. He didn't know how long he walked, but he didn't really care. All he could think about was Roy, how these past few days have gone. _Is there something he's hiding? He was really pained that first day but now that's like gone.. I really cant fathom this. Why do I even care? I mean… he's really all I have now… _He shook his head. Just then, he heard a far away door slam. Was it Roy? He saw a figure walking towards him, then slowing to a halt a few feet away. Roy.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, obviously still waking up. His soft eyes rose to meet Mullet's. In this light, his eyes almost looked like a bright ocean blue, like his own. Mullet felt himself loosen up, relaxing.

"Oh… sorry. You fell asleep, like, 3 hours ago. Right when the movie started." He explained, laughing slightly. Roy lopsidedly grinned back.

"Oh, sorry about that, these past few days have just been so…" he tried to finish his sentence, but he couldn't form the words.

"Hectic?" Mullet suggested, Roy's eyes meeting his own, and Roy thought for a moment, staring at Mullet.

"What- ?" He questioned, and Mullet was somewhat speechless, shrugging his shoulders, about to speak, when headlights swung around the corner, heading right towards Roy.

Neither boy had much time to respond. All Roy saw was light, then darkness overcame.


	10. Chapter 10

Sudden Change Chap 10

Mullet gets kidnapped by his evil mother

Roy wakes up on the street, no injuries, goes home worries about Mullet

Roy felt the concrete against his face, the cold of it. His entire body couldn't think, for that fraction of a second. _Where am I?_…. and then he remembered. _Mullet. _Where was he?

Roy slowly got to his feet, his body stiff. He felt a small pain in his neck. _Shit. Knocked out._ All that happened after those damn headlights… figures walking toward them, one came after him and one after Mullet… and he heard… a women's voice? It was such a fuzz to him.

He started to slowly pace back to his house, his head hurting, and he was deadly worried about Mullet, where the hell he was, who had him… and then the realization hit him. And he wouldn't let them get away. He'd been nothing but trouble to Mullet lately, and he wouldn't let himself be a bother anymore. He couldn't just sit around, anyways. He remembered where the house was, he'd never forget.

MULLET POV

All he felt was cold. Against his skin, against his face. And then he heard that voice.

"What the hell is your problem." The voice said, it sounded female. To familiar.

_Lona. Shit._

Mullet moaned, pain coming to his senses, and he opened his eyes.

"Napoleon." Lona said, causing Mullet's eyes to open fully.

"So what, you think you could hide from me forever thenn?" She slurred, obviously drunk.

Mullet took a look around, trying to recognize his surroundings. Concrete floor. He tried moving, no luck. He heard Lona laugh and watched her stumble foolishly.

"Your soooo stupid!" She slurred, as Mullet watched her walking around him, like a bird and its prey. Some damn drunk bird, that is. Then he spotted the black figures against the grotesque matted basement wall, that he recognized so well. His old room. Even though the light was dark lit in this place, it was so frighteningly familiar to him. A jolt of old fear ran through him, remembering the torture he had gone through when he was young, those long years ago.

"Now, im gunna ask youu a few questions "fish boy"." She said, sitting next to him on the bed he was chained to. She had a bottle of vodka she twirled in her hands.

"What the hell did you do to Beatrice hmmmm?" She said her voice going high pitched, as she stood once more. He nearly growled at her then.

"Me? Ha that's nearly classic, Lona." He said the last part coldly, his fear starting to melt away, as he remembered how and why he'd escaped in the first place. He remembered how risky it had been, and how Beatrice had stayed behind and dealt with Lona. Bea said she was a little more bearable when I wasn't around, but she still got out of the house as much as possible. And now look at her. I don't feel any pity. Lona got closer to Mullet, studying him, stumbling more."God, your so ugly. You know that?" She mumbled to him. Mullet laughed.

"What do you even want from me Lona, did you just bring me here to harass me all day?" He said in a bored tone. Lona got really angry then. She smashed to bottle against the side of the bed, and swiped one of the sharp edges against Mullet's cheek. Hard. Blood started pouring out of his cheek.

"Don't underestimate me, boy. Im not the fucking weak bitch you ran away from those years ago. You're weak. You ran away you couldn't handle your own fucking life, catching fish and shit god your fucking stupid!" She screamed at him, taking another swipe at Mullet's other cheek, making that one bleed as well.

"You didn't even care when your own sister died didn't you. To focused on your own hippie shit. Your worthless." She said, hissing out the last part of it. Mullet just laid and listen, it was nothing new to him. A long silence passed between the two separate bloods of people, until Mullet finally spoke.

"Im not looking for anything from you, Lona. Im not weak, and I loved Beatrice and took care of her more than your cold black heart EVER could." He said venomously, as he watched her flinch, he continued, "This blood; means nothing to me. Your words, mean nothing to me. You, were never my mother, and you never will be. Living on my own, for one thing, has taught me that much." he finished, watching Lonas face twist in anger and other conflicting emotions.

"if you think killing me would clean your dusty old heart would do the trick, go ahead, but just remember what comes with that "fulfillment" if you were to call that." he said thoughtfully.

"Ha, what, your little friend Roy's gunna save you? That little wimpy piece of crap? That would be the day." She said, as she sauntered away drunkenly, calling over her shoulder.

"Do whatever the hell you want to him." As soon as he heard her say that, he knew he was in for it.

"You don't know him. And you definitely don't know what he's capable of." Mullet said aloud, hearing Lona pause on the stairs, then continue walking. The next thing he knew, a black boot was coming down on his skull, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Sudden Change

Chapter 11

Roy knew where to find him, Beatrice's house. Sure he was scared but Mullet was his best friend, and he couldn't lose him, _hes all I have left…_ He was near tears, _What if he's dead? Oh god please don't let her hurt him!_ He knew if he called the cops on Lona she would just run Mullet further away, which then he wouldn't know where they would have gone; thus making the situation that much worse. This chance is all he had and he wouldn't waste it. He needed to confront her alone.

Sure he was scrawny but that didn't mean he was totally powerless… at least he didn't try to be. He was feeling really conflicted. All he felt was that Mullet thought he was a powerless boy… he didn't want it to be that way. He got angry, and punched the wall. _WHY cant I do ANYTHING?_ He yelled. All he was, some stupid outcast. He put his head in his hands, thinking. _Why does everything have to be complex mission saving shit? _He thought dramatically. Then he thought again. _Well… it doesn't HAVE to be…_

Roy approached the house silently, stick in hand. No, he wasn't going to beat anyone. He needed to create a distraction. He studied his surroundings. Dark trees surrounded the house, creating an even darker atmosphere. Overgrowth had started, and the house looked not in its best shape. He could see clearly the over grown grass hadn't been cut, the porch hasn't been washed, and the back door he could tell, was unlocked. _Perfect. _He thought. He went towards the back wall, and loudly started dragging it along the panels of the house, and then he ran around the corner. He knew nobody could see his shadow. Two very angry men came rushing out in the dark, looking around frantically. He found his chance. He chucked the stick as far into the woods as he could, as it made rustling noises, just as he planned. The men ran off far into the woods, determined, to well, go after whatever noise they heard. Roy also knew that without flashlights, those men would be wandering around in the deep brush for quite a while. Which of course, was just a stick.

Roy chuckled, and carefully snuck inside the house. He vaguely remembered the pattern of the house, but it was just enough that he knew Lona's room was way up on the second floor, and the basement not even 5 feet away. All he had to do was feel for the doorway. He could hear Lona clearly snoring upstairs, and he found his chance as he felt the open space. He carefully crept down the stairs silently, without even a sound or a creak of the steps. He reached the bottom, and when he did, he wouldn't forget the sight.

Mullet lay tied to a bed, and he was clearly passed out. His face was bloody, and his body looked slightly crippled. Roy gasped quietly, as he silently raced to his best friends side.

"Oh god oh god, Mullet!" He shook his friend softly, kneeling beside him.

"Wake up, please!" He pleaded quietly, whispering quickly to Mullet. He shook him harder, and finally heard a soft moan from Mullet.

"Mullet?" Roy asked quietly, and he grabbed Mullet's hand. It was slightly cold. Roy twitched.

"Roy…?" Mullet said softly, meeting his friends eyes slowly.

"Thank god!" Roy said, and hugged Mullet tightly, "I was so worried about you I thought you were dead!"

Mullet responded back by attempting to hug Roy back, his grasp was restrained, as his hands were still tied.

"I'm so so sooo sorry." Roy pleaded quietly, "I cant believe I passed out im such a bad friend im so sorry Mullet." Roy felt a tear roll down his face as he held his friend. He really was scared that he was going to lose Mullet. He was…. His, best friend. His heart was gripping , which was something entirely new to him. He only gripped his friend tighter.

"Roy.. Roy, you are NOT a bad friend, at all." Mullet enthused, with as much energy as he could sum up. Roy just pulled back, tears in his eyes, to look at him.

"I knew you'd come." Mullet said assuring Roy.

"How?" Roy whispered quietly to Mullet, still holding him. Mullet just stared at his best friend, and down at his hand in Roy's. He was obviously very upset, and he couldn't fathom why. Such a silly boy. Roy had always been risky and childish… and becoming more that way, just like himself. It was only the second moment he'd seen him this broken. He could understand the first, Bea dying. But… why himself? Mullet's eyes met Roy's and for a split second he understood Roy's concern and passion to take care of his…. best friend.. It was…

Mullet didn't have five seconds to think, but he did have 5 seconds to hear, and he heard footsteps upstairs. Both boys quickly looked up, then back at each other, eyes wide like two kids caught in a bad act. Mullet then switched his thinking to getting Roy to safety.

"Quick. Under the bed." Mullet spoke softly, and Roy obliged, breaking his eyes from Mullet's, letting go of his hand, and rolling quickly under the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sudden Change

Chapter 12

The footsteps got louder and louder as Mullet regained his passed out composure. Roy stopped breathing when he heard Lona's voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE BILL AND NOAH?" She screamed drunkenly, looking over to Mullet, kicking the bed, "FUCK!" She exclaimed, and stumbled upstairs. Roy let out the breath he was holding, and crawled out up next to Mullet once more, his heart racing. He remembered his friend was still tied up. He took out his pocket knife and sawed at his feet first, working quickly, then finally getting to his hands. When he had finished, Mullet embraced him tightly.

"Thank you so much Roy, im so glad you came to save me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said sincerely. Roy smiled while in his embrace. He felt warm, and for the first time in a long time, truly happy. Roy gave one last squeeze to Mullet and started to release him, even though he didn't want to, he still didn't recognize the feeling it gave him to hold his best friend. But Mullet didn't let go, he pulled him closer, and buried his head into the crook of Roy's neck.

"You were so brave for me." Mullet spoke into his shirt.

How odd this moment was to Roy. In the worst of times, trapped in Mullet's basement. His crazy mother upstairs, possibly the two men, he could hear now the downpour of rain outside, he saw a flash of lightning through the one basement window, and yet he found himself, in the worst of times; in his best friends arms. The best/worst part? He didn't care. After a moment, Roy finally felt Mullet start to release his grasp, and started to pull away.

And yet once again, there was a thump and a crash upstairs. Roy started to pull out of Mullet's arms quickly, but he wouldn't let Roy go.

"No, Roy." He said, his voice slightly guttural and deep. Roy looked at him questionably, his heart strangely racing, waiting for his answer.

"I….I…" Mullet stammered softly, staring at Roy, "I don't know what this is, Roy. This feeling I have…." He said slowly trying to sort his thoughts out, as Roy stayed put and listened, his cheeks pink. Mullet studied Roy's face, looking for any emotion. From what Mullet saw, he couldn't read the boys face if his life depended on it. And for some reason, he liked it that way.

So in the middle of Mullet's evil possessed mothers and deceased sisters basement, in the middle of the night, just as the power went out, and the lightning and thunder raged outside, Mullet fingers kissed Roy Eberhardt.

Softly on the cheek. Then as Mullet pulled away with a soft smile, he saw Roy clearly blush in the dark space as well he grinned; and he could tell this as well because he felt the heat from his body as Mullet hugged Roy's smaller frame to him softly once more. _Just like old times, he's smaller and softer_ Mullet thought to himself. Then Mullet let go, and a silence fell between them. Of course, naturally, there was another sound from upstairs, this on he clearly understood what it meant.

"Time to go." Mullet whispered quietly but clearly to Roy who was still slightly dazed.

"Where is she?" Roy whispered frantically to Mullet, he was clearly now the one scared.

"Upstairs… I think." He said unsure at first, but then looked at Roy who had wide eyes, and he quickly changed his answer.

"Look, the powers out, she's drunk. We DO have a pretty good chance of getting out of here." He said assuring Roy this time. Roy let out a breath he was holding.

Mullet got off the bed slowly to not make a sound, and Roy followed him. Lightning struck again, and the rain was down pouring outside. Roy was slightly spooked, instinctively he hid slightly behind Mullet. Mullet just smiled, as he wound his fingers with Roy's and squeezed his hand.

"Trust me." He whispered, and Roy obliged, following Mullet's quietly walking up the stairs.

Once they reached the top. They heard footsteps from above, as they started to descend. Roy instinctively looked right, and spotted there escape. The back door was shut, and he didn't know if it was locked. But it was there only chance. Roy took the lead, dragging Mullet along quickly to the door. His hand was shaking as he reached for the handle shaking it, with no avail. His heart sank. Locked. The footsteps getting closer and closer, he could tell these weren't the footsteps of the drunk. His heart started to race as he turned to look at Mullet with a dejected worried face, which Mullet as well, exchanged back. It took about five seconds to piece together to puzzle. _Trapped. _Roy thought, and his skin turned cold. Looking over Mullet's shoulder, a dark figure appeared at the foot of the stairs 30 feet away. Only one thing came to Roy's mind.

_They're back._

**_to be continued............_**

**_:)_**

**review, let me know what you think!**

**lots o love**


	13. Chapter 13

Sudden Change

Chapter 13

The figure looked ominous, which made Roy shiver from his core. Mullet turned around just as the figure started to walk towards them quickly. Roy quivered behind Mullet, as he stood his ground ready to take on whoever this was.

Soon enough, the figure stopped 5 feet away. There was a flash of lightning outside, and the mans face was revealed. Roy's fears were confirmed, it was one of the burly body guards of Lona's.

"How'd you get out? And who the hell is that kid next to you?" He said brutally, the words aimed towards Mullet, who just kept his ice cold gaze on the man, he was obviously waiting for an answer.

When he didn't get it, he started to charge on Mullet. Roy was scared, he knew they were going to get hurt. What he didn't expect was Mullet to quickly slid his foot down, and trip the fat man, bringing him to his knees and stumbling. Mullet quickly brought his hands down in a swinging motion against the back of the mans neck to knock him to the floor. He heard a huff escape the man, as Mullet cleanly kicked him in the jaw, breaking the mans nose in the process. What he also didn't expect was the man to pass out. Roy stood there, his jaw nearly on the floor. He didn't know Mullet could bring out such violence with such a soft beautiful soul. Well, now he did at least. Suddenly a figure grabbed Roy from behind and covered his mouth, and his scream was covered.

Mullet of course, wasn't deaf, and he turned around to see Roy being lifted in the air and thrown across the room, and he hit the wall roughly.

"NO!" Mullet screamed, his eyes went wide with anger, as he approached the second guard, ready to take him on at any costs.

Mullet started to run at the man and seconds before approaching him, he slid under him, grabbing his ankles, twisting one, bringing him down to the floor. Mullet quickly punched him hard in the face, shocking him for a few seconds, earning Mullet time to think, but not before the man nicked his face with a clean punch. Although unlike the man, Mullet recovered quickly, and brought his hands down in a swinging motion on his neck, making the man gasp for air. He then cleanly kicked him in the chest, most likely earning him a few bruises, maybe even a broken rib. He then got to his feet, as he watched the man struggle to his feet as well, but not before Mullet tackled him, and straddled the man to the ground, twisting his arm in the process. The man let out a scream. Mullet now had him pinned on his back, and said one thing before knocking him out.

"Weak." He said calmly, and he then got to his feet, and brought his foot cleanly down on the side of the mans head, knocking him out cold.

Mullet retrieved a few needed breaths, before remembering Roy.

"Shit." He said, before running to his friend who was out cold, and had cuts on his head and body. It didn't look to severe, but enough to worry Mullet. He tried shaking him, to no avail. He needed to wake him up, and quickly. He started to make his way to the kitchen to try to find a way out, but not before he heard Lona's voice from behind him.

"So, you get out of the bed, huh? Oh, and then you try to sneak out the back, cleverr… Then wouldn't you know it? You knock out both of my men. Oh wow I am clearly shocked!" She said sarcastically, walking toward him, and stopping 10 feet away. Mullet turned around to meet her face to face.

"Like I wouldn't know what you would do. You really think I am that stupid, and you are really that smart? I don't think so." She said, and then she pulled out a gun.

"You really need to grow up, Napoleon." She said, giving him the stupid look.

"No, Lona, you need to grow up." He said simply, fighting pathetically with her. It's all he could do for now. He needed time to think. Back door locked… _front door? Possibly?_

"Oh this is funny. The real "Mullet Fingers" is actually baffled? HA! What a sight." She said, laughing, "it proves right there, you don't know anything about living on your own. Fighting? You think fish are people? See, I know how to actually truly catch my prey. You on the other hand, don't." She said, obviously trying to piss him off. He kept his cool. He thought about what she said before finally responding.

"Your right, Lona." He said simply, moving forward a few paces, as she cocked the gun, ready to shoot. "I don't know how to catch my prey and you do."

She smiled smugly, her yellowing teeth showed through her evil grin, knowing she was going to win this one.

"But who ever said fish are my prey? You see, that's where you falter. It's not about the just about the thrill off the catch, but its always the chase that's the most entertaining. Sure you can catch your prey, but what do you do after that? See, your prey aren't really your prey, there the ones who always win in the end. I let my catch go, what do you do with yours?" He questioned her. A look of amusement came over he complexion. Yet in her eyes he could see confusion build.

"What bullshit." She said, aiming the gun at his head, her hand shaking, "I kill my prey of course." She said simply.

"Ah, but it is all a game." He said, pacing back and forth in front of her. "You have your guards do all the dirty work for you. In the end, you're the weak one. You haven't done a single thing. Your hands may be dirty, but your fingerprints are no where. Your words are empty." He said coldly, as he watched the gun in her hand start to falter, and her face got more twisted, so he kept confusing her.

"That's when the prey part comes in. You see Lona, you don't catch, you taunt, you play, like a foolish child." He said simply back at her.

"And in the end, children are always the ones hurt." He said, staring her down. Was that fear in her eyes? All he could see now was anger, as she focused on his head.

Mullet's eyes widened. He had struck a chord in her that he didnt know. And then, before she had a chance to pull the trigger, he saw Roy appear behind her, and watched him kick her in the small of her back, bringing her to her knees. Roy walked up next to Mullet, as both boys exchanged there silent looks of relief; and then Mullet bent down, took her shaking hand, and put it to his head.

"So do it. Hurt yourself." He said quietly. He saw one stray tear and the fear in her eyes, before he knocked the gun from her shaking frame. He quickly picked it up, and emptied the bullets from its frame, watching them drop to the floor, just like Lona's tears, and returned the gun to her hands. He studied her broken face pathetically.

"You're an empty gun, Lona. You always have been." He said, before walking away from her, Roy at his side, and finally, walking out of her life for good, but not before saying something over his shoulder.

"Remember when you said I was weak today? Say it to me, once more. That is, when your ready to say those words you said today, then, THEN, I will come back to you once more to prove you wrong once again."

As he walked through the doorway, taking Roy's hand, he heard the faraway sound of a gun falling to the floor, silently, without one word said.


	14. Chapter 14

Sudden Change

Chapter 14

* * *

Everything was new to them, as they walked home in the rain. As soon as they walked into Roy's house, they both breathed a sigh of relief, and Roy nearly fell to the ground in hysterics, before Mullet caught him.

"God, Mullet. What the hell happened tonight?" He whispered, as he broke down in his friends arms. Mullet picked him up, and brought him to his room, and softly laid him on his bed, and curled up next to him, pulling him into his arms and let him cry. When he was finished, Roy curled up next to Mullet, and laid his head on his chest.

"Were different now, aren't we." He said simply, looking up into Mullet's eyes. Mullet then truly thought about what had happened. He thought about how changed he was from before, but it didn't feel like change. It felt like growth to him.

"Roy?" Mullet said to him, "remember when you told me you were changed?" He asked. Roy merely nodded. "I don't think even you knew how different you are, especially after tonight. You didn't change, you grew. Especially to me, Roy. We both grew, but you, more than I. I don't think I have ever known you as well as I do now. And I truly don't know how to explain that. But to be honest, it feels like you came back into my life. Not me into yours. I owe you so much more than you know, Roy Eberhardt." He stated simply. "I owe you my life." He finished.

He saw Roy smile softly, as he started to cry, but this time in happiness. He sat up, as well as Mullet, and embraced him tightly, rubbing circles on his back soothingly.

"You really were brave." He said sincerely, as he pulled away, and met Roy's eyes. Roy then surprised both of them, he felt brave for the first time in awhile. If anything, Mullet coming back into his life really had taught him to grow- err change. And if now were just like an epiphany to him, he spoke.

"I love you, Mullet Fingers." He said softly but sincerely. Mullet looked up to Roy, and he knew he was being serious. "I'm such a fool for not realizing it till now, but I think it explains everything." He said simply, lowering his head, fiddling childishly with his hands. Mullet just smiled, as he tipped Roy's chin up to meet his eyes.

"I love you to, Roy Eberhardt. More than you'd ever know." He whispered. Then Roy surprised them both once more, as he bent forward, and for the first time and definitely not the last, captured his best friends lips, as well as his heart.


End file.
